A la luz de la luna
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Nadie puede ocultar eternamente sus sentimientos. El día en que las barreras caen *LEMON* Aoshi x Misao.


Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

Advertencia: contiene lemon

**A la luz de la luna**

**By Natsumi Niikura**

Sus pasos le habían llevado hasta aquel lugar que era su hogar, de allí se había marchado una vez siendo el Okashira con la promesa de asegurar el futuro de su clan, y volvió años después convertido en un diablo deseando el perdón de los suyos por sus graves crímenes, obteniéndolo al instante para su sorpresa. Le habían regalado una segunda oportunidad para redimirse junto a ellos, abrigado por el cariño de la que un día fue una niña traviesa que le daba constantes dolores de cabeza.

Hacía una semana que sus compañeros se habían marchado a Tokyo a visitar a sus amigos del Kenshingumi, él había decidido quedarse ¿El motivo?

Misao.

Un mes atrás ella había logrado el valor suficiente para confesarle que le amaba y él se había limitado a rechazarla muy cortésmente, no quería arrastrarla a su infierno personal, condenarla a sufrir. Ella no lloró ni huyó, le sonrió como hacía siempre mientras recogía los utensilios de la ceremonia del té. La distancia entre ellos no se amplió, al contrario, pasaban aún más horas juntos. El honorífico "-sama" había desaparecido y al fin logró que le tutease, algo que le llenó el corazón de una cálida sensación.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar, el silencio fue el único que le saludó, se sentía solo en aquel lugar tan grande, pero él estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, era un ninja, un guerrero, alguien como él no necesitaba más compañía que la de sus propias armas.

Se adentró en el lugar saliendo al patio interior de la residencia del Oniwabanshu y suspiró con dolor. Llevaba tiempo ocultando que la amaba y deseaba, su entrenamiento hacía que los demás no lo notasen, lo llevaba bastante bien por que ella se mantenía a su lado pero respetando su espacio y sin exigirle nunca nada.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la pequeña figura sentada en el porche del patio.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Caminó hasta ella con calma aparente sentándose a su lado. Ella se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

-¡Hola! Es muy triste estar aquí solo durante tanto tiempo, así que he vuelto antes.

-No hacía falta, no me importa estar solo.

-Ains… ¿por qué eres así?

-¿Así cómo?

Ella le miró alzando una ceja. Aoshi había aprendido a soltarse un poco, hablando más de lo normal y de cosas triviales más allá de temas relacionados con el clan o estrategias de combate.

-Así de antipático ¡Hay que ver! Ni hola me has dicho, ni te has preocupado por que haya venido hasta aquí yo sola…

-…- suspiró sabiendo que ella llevaba razón- Buenas noches señorita Okashira ¿ha ido bien su viaje en tren?

-No he venido en tren- rió, le resultaba divertido cuando la llamaba Okashira y le trataba de usted- he venido a pie, corrí durante tres días y el resto del camino lo he hecho andando…

-Eso es peligroso, no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Vamos! Lo que no me pasara con doce años no va a pasarme ahora, sé cuidar de mi misma.

-Eso no cambia que sea peligroso, Misao.

-¡Mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz!

Pero su vista no se despegó de ella, no había cambiado nada, continuaba siendo una jovencita despreocupada, llena de energía y con unas ganas locas de vivir. Tan diferente a él…

Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente mayor la habría elegido como compañera para sus batallas por que podía confiar totalmente en ella, la única que le ofrecía aquella sensación de calma y le otorgaba una humanidad que creía perdida.

-¿Te apetece un té, Aoshi?

La comadreja se incorporó torciéndose el pie en el proceso y cayendo sobre el ninja que la abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello. En ese instante todos sus esfuerzos quedaron en nada, su autocontrol cayó por su propio peso, e hizo aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando…

Besar los labios de su Misao.

Se separó de esos deliciosos labios para observarla, algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No. No quiero que estés conmigo por lástima…

-No te tengo lástima.

-Entonces…

-No busco sólo sexo.

Besó su mejilla secándole las lágrimas y pronunció aquellas tres palabras vitales para ella.

-Te amo, Misao.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Soy un egoísta- le besó la frente- a pesar de saber que no te convengo, de que te pondré en peligro y te heriré… quiero atarte a mi lado.

-Aoshi Shinomori, no dices más que tonterías.

Misao le besó dulcemente.

-Te amo, Aoshi…

Se besaban y acariciaban dando rienda suelta a sus deseos ocultos. Llevó las manos a la cintura femenina desatando el obi lentamente, retirándolo con cuidado de no herirla con los kunai que guardaba. Deslizó sus manos bajo la yukata para acariciar el fuerte pecho de Aoshi, dibujando con sus dedos las marcadas cicatrices, aquellas zonas de piel más sensibles por las que Misao siempre había sentido fascinación, era un milagro que ese hombre siguiese con vida tras recibir tantísimas heridas.

Analizó con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos de la joven y no pudo más que sonreír ante aquella maravilla que tenía junto a él. Cogió sus pequeñas manos y las llevó al nudo de su obi para que lo desatase, con una suavidad increíble deshizo el nudo como si la prenda pudiese romperse en cualquier momento.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de parar.

-Shhh…

-¿Quieres continuar?

Asintió bajando la vista cohibida por la pregunta. Tomó entre sus grandes manos el rostro de su amada para mirarla a los ojos, le sonrió y volvió a besarla. Misao deslizó sus manos por los hombros masculinos para deshacerse de la molesta yukata de Aoshi logrando sorprenderle, su pequeña fierecilla era más atrevida de lo que creía.

Poco a poco retiró el gi femenino observando la delicada silueta femenina, pasó a besar sus hombros mientras desataba las vendas que cubrían su pecho haciéndola suspirar. Cuanto más la acariciaba más ganas tenía de sentirla por completo, memorizar cada rincón de esa blanca y cálida piel.

Entre caricias y juegos desapareció la totalidad de su ropa, iluminados por la luna llena y las estrellas, se miraron mientras sus aceleradas respiraciones chocaban entre si. La fascinación que sentían el uno por el otro hacía que no quisieran dejar de sentir el tacto de sus pieles.

Las manos de Aoshi recorrieron cada centímetro de la piel de la ninja arrastrándola a un mundo de nuevas sensaciones, poco a poco la hizo suya entre besos, caricias, sonrisas y palabras llenas de amor.

El dolor que sintió al principio desapareció rápidamente dando paso a un torrente de placer desconocido para ella, los movimientos de Aoshi ritmicos y bien cuidados, apasionados pero realizados con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla, ya tendría otras ocasiones para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Misao puso en práctica todo aquello que le habían enseñado Omasu y Okon, al fin y al cabo era una kunoichi y debía saber usar su propio cuerpo como herramienta para obtener información. Acarició la espalda de Aoshi, usando sus uñas para amplificar la sensación que provocaba en él, abandonó sus labios para morder y besar el lóbulo de la oreja del ninja.

Llegaron juntos al clímax, se abrazaron mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-Eres maravillosa ¿lo sabías?

-¿Lo soy?

-…- se separó ligeramente de ella- claro que si, boba.

Aoshi recogió su yukata para tapar el cuerpo desnudo de la Okashira evitando que pudiese enfriarse, por que aunque fuese pleno verano estaban en el porche del patio y el aire era algo fresco aquella noche.

-¿Te casarás conmigo, Misao?

-¡Sí!- le abrazó con fuerza sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo vuelven los demás?- preguntó besándole la frente.

-Dentro de tres días, llegaran en el tren de la tarde… ¿por qué?

-Me preguntaba durante cuanto tiempo te tendría sólo para mí.

-Tonto… yo soy sólo para ti- rozó sus labios con suavidad- ¿o es que lo dudas?

-Pero cuando vuelvan estarás ocupada con el restaurante, el hostal y el papeleo del Oniwabanshu.

-También podrías echarme una mano en vez de pasarte el día en el templo ¿no?

-Creo que tienes toda la razón, pero… estos tres días eres exclusivamente mía.

-Como usted diga señor ex-Okashira.

Y gracias a esa muchachita la palabra soledad desapareció para siempre del vocabulario de Aoshi Shinomori, ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer… convencer a Okina de que no le asesinara por robarle a su nieta.

La besó con toda su pasión para devorarla de nuevo, tenía que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido.

**FIN**

**Notas:**

Este es el shot que había escrito para el día de hoy, por petición de Kunoichi Karla y Bruja me he decidido a subirlo jejejeje. No soy muy buena con el lemon, pero al menos lo he intentado.

Espero que os haya gustado ¡Un besazo y disfrutad al máximo de este día!


End file.
